All That Pilot Episode (1994)
On April 16, 1994, Nickelodeon aired a sneak peek of the show All That, leading up to its Christmas Eve premiere. This pilot is notable because unlike other season 1 episodes (or any other missing episodes in general), it supposedly hasn't aired since the '90s and was never aired again, making it the most sought-after episode of the entire series. Sketches (Credit goes to Wikipedia) *'Cold Open: Cool Shoes: The cast hangs out on the playground before the show starts comparing their latest in hip footwear, including a pair of shoes that dispenses yogurt and has a built-in sound system. '*'All That Theme Song *Unlike the same intro from the other episodes, this version had a completely different intro, where the cast is shown getting ready backstage before running off to do the show. It also featured shots of TLC dancing in a green room. '*'Baggin' Saggin' Barry: The Jr. Badger Buddies are lost in the woods. But they've got nothing to worry about because they've got Baggin' Saggin' Barry (Kenan) with them. He's got everything in his pants: food, drink, TV, even a recliner. *First Baggin' Saggin' Barry ever. '*'Luck E Cheese: Katrina is a bouncer at the most popular pizza place in town. *All That's first guest star, Phil Moore, host of ''Nick Arcade and host of You're On!. *Quotes: Phil Moore: "But you don't understand, I'm Phil Moore." Katrina: "Fill more what?" '*'Dueling "Urkels": There are two "Urkels" (Angelique & Kel) at two separate windows, each one trying to prove that they're the real Urkel. '*'Annie Runner: Little Annie (Katrina) tries to sing her song, until someone dumps white paint on her. '*'Some for the Rest of the Class: If you bring anything into Miss Fingerly's (Lori Beth) class, you'd better make sure that you have enough for the rest of the class. Even if you bring in a bowl of pudding or your little brother. *First Miss Fingerly appearance. Also the only time she is seen wearing glasses. '*'GLORP: Gooey Leftover Refrigerator Puss. GLORP for short. It's what happens to leftovers that are left in the refrigerator for too long. If you don't eat them, they'll eat you. '*'Annie Runner Pt. 2: Annie tries her song again but is blown up. '*'Earboy: Earboy (Josh) is taunted by the other kids at school because of his large ears, so he seeks advice from "H. Ross Perot" (Katrina). "Perot" sends him to a new school where he meets Pizza Face (Kel), Four Eyes (Angelique), and Tinsel Teeth (Alisa). *First appearance of Earboy, "H. Ross Perot", Pizza Face and Four Eyes. '*'Annie Runner Pt. 3: Annie is dragged off in mid-song by two secret agents. '*'TLC Intro.: Mavis (Kenan) and Clavis (Kel) introduce TLC. *First appearance of Mavis and Clavis. '*'TLC performs their 1992 song from Ooooooohhh, on the TLC Tip, "What About Your Friends" '''*''''Mavis and Clavis: Talk about how much they enjoyed the performance. '*'''Leap Froggy Frog: Alisa interviews rap star Leap Froggy Frog (Kenan) about his music and what it's like being a giant frog. Existing Footage Various users on YouTube have posted sketches from the pilot. On 9/23/14, it appeared on MySpleen.org only to be removed one day later. On 9/24/14, it was posted entirely to YouTube by user Greenrift. However, it was taken down by Viacom. There is an existing pilot, posted in the link below. If you want to watch it, you'd better do so before Viacom removes it and it goes into obscurity again. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUHblGQSy4g It is unknown if the missing pilot will appear on any future DVD releases of the show or not. Category:Lost TV Category:Found Media Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Pilots Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Media